Episode 5589 (24th September 2003)
Plot Katy is beside herself when Tommy and Angela ban her from going to school and keep her locked up at home with Tommy "babysitting". Jack appears in court over the drugs offence - growing cannabis. He gets off with a £200 fine which Tyrone says he'll pay, and a slap on the wrist. Both Deirdre and Nick independently decide to apply for the Trainee Manager's job at Underworld. Harry tells Mike he wants to remain a cleaner. Mike is relieved. Bev is slightly concerned with Lucy and Shelley's thirst for revenge which is becoming unhealthy. Eileen and Dev are appalled with Steve, thinking that he's cheated on Karen again. Karen tells Steve that they only have to keep up the charade for another week when the divorce comes through. Katy receives a text from Martin telling her how much he loves her. Tommy stamps on her phone breaking it. Lucy delivers a wreath spelling the word "bigamist" to the front door of the bookies and Les tries to sell the parts to each of the residents whose names begin with those letters. Tommy is gutted when he finds out that Kevin already knew about Katy and Martin and that Tyrone was never Katy's boyfriend but just a cover-up. Deirdre goes to see how Shelley is. Deirdre is hurt when Shelley tells her that all the Barlow children are home-wreckers. While Angela's back is turned Katy nicks her keys and lets herself out of the house. She finds Martin and to the amazement of everyone around they embrace. Tommy comes storming over and forcibly drags the pair apart and then carries Katy back into the house. He announces to the watching crowd that Martin is a "kiddie-fiddler". Cast Regular cast *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy resorts to extreme measures to keep Katy and Martin apart. Shelley and Lucy intensify their plot to get revenge on Peter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,590,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Harry Flagg: "I don't want to climb the greasy pole, Mr. Baldwin, I only want to clean it." Category:2003 episodes